La última batalla
by malfoyadicta91
Summary: La guerra no termina con la batalla de Hogwarts, justo cuando pensaban que habían ganado y tendrían paz, algo más poderoso y terrorífico que Voldemort les estaba esperando. Las puertas del infierno han sido abiertas y tendrán que hacer algo antes de que miles de demonios acaben con el mundo tal y como lo conocen y el mal más puro lo inunde todo.


Eran las tres de la mañana, llevaban luchando horas. Habían vuelto a Hogwarts para encontrar uno de los últimos horrocruxes, la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw. A medida que pasaban las horas y la batalla avanzaba amigos y enemigos iban cayendo cada vez más rápido. El castillo ya no era el mismo que conocían y donde habían pasado tantos momentos felices. Ahora estaba casi destruido, los hechizo protectores que los profesores habían puesto alrededor de los muros de Hogwarts se habían debilitado y los mortífagos junto a otras criaturas como vampiros, hombres lobo o gigantes habían atravesado los muros del colegio obedeciendo las órdenes de Lord Voldemort.

Ella y Ron habían bajado a la cámara secreta para conseguir uno de los colmillos de basilisco y destruir otro de los horrocruxes, ya que el veneno que contenían era una de las pocas armas que podían utilizar para destruirlos. Ya solo quedaban dos, la serpiente y el mismo Harry.

Hermione estaba muerta de miedo, cada vez que ella y Ron corrían por los pasillos para ayudar a alguno de sus amigos o ponerse a cubierto esperaba ver algún cadáver. Lupin, Thonks, Fred y el mismo profesor Snape habían sido algunas de las víctimas. Pero aun así no sucumbió a la voz que le gritaba dentro de su mente que corriera y no parara hasta que estuviera a kilómetros de allí. No dejaba de oír gritos y explosiones e innumerables maldiciones pasaban rozándoles. Hasta que Voldemort dio el alto al fuego, y su mejor amigo fue a reunirse con él. En esos momentos un escalofriante silencio se cernió sobre el lugar. Cuando de repente se escuchó el grito de Ginny Weashley diciendo que alguien venía desde el bosque prohibido.

Eran ellos, los mortífagos, el ejército de Voldemort. Y en brazos de Hagrid Harry, muerto.

Hermione sintió que la última gota de esperanza se escapaba de su cuerpo. Pero despues de unos momentos de pavor y desesperación, Harry saltó de los brazos de Voldemort para alegría de todos que no podían terminar de creerse que algo así acabara de pasar.

La batalla se reanudó y todos dieron hasta sus últimas fuerzas por defender aquello en lo que creían. Harry y Voldemort estaban en el patio del colegio, luchando a muerte en un duelo profetizado hacía dieciocho años, cumpliendo su destino.

Pero de repente Voldemort sonrió sin dejar de apuntar a Harry, aunque estaba perdiendo el duelo y sabía que iba a perder ya que la varita no le respondía.

- Podre Potter, que iluso. Estás muy confundido si piensas que esto acaba aquí conmigo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir Tom?

- Ya lo averiguarás.

Y sin dejar de reírse bajó la varita y dejó que el hechizo de Harry le diera justo en el pecho, suponiendo su propio fin.

Cuando Voldemor cayó todos emprendieron la tarea de retener a los mortífagos hasta que llegaran magos del ministerio para llevárselos a Akaban donde la mayoría serían condenados a recibir el beso del dementor. Kingsley estaba haciendo recuento de los presos junto a otros dos aurores cuando de repente se dio cuenta de algo.

- Faltan los Malfoy.

- Eso es imposible, yo los vi cuando fui al bosque para reunirme con Voldemort- dijo Harry recordando.

- ¿Faltan los tres?

- No, señorita Granger solo los padres, el joven Malfoy está siendo atendido por la enfermera Pomfrey, tiene algunas contusiones.

- Como si a alguien le importara..

- ¡Ron!

- Es la verdad, Hermione.

Pero no puedo contestar a su amigo ya que de repente escucharon el sonido de una enorme explosión. La gente estaba aturdida, y algunos gritaban asustados. Hermione, Harry y Ron seguidos de Kingsley y los aurores que le acompañaban salieron a las puertas del castillo y vieron cómo millones de lo que parecían columnas de humo negro parecidas al efecto que tenían los mortífagos cuando se transportaban, cruzar el cielo en todas direcciones. Algunos árboles del bosque caían debido a la fuerza con la que pasaban y el suelo no dejaba de temblar.

- ¡Dentro del castillo! Potter, usted Granger y Weashley tenéis que venir al despacho del director, es urgente.

Que extraño, no sabían por que la profesora mcgonagall estaba tan asustada, la siguieron corriendo por los pasillos ahasta la esalera de caracol que llevaba directamente al antiguo despacho de Dumbledore. Cuando entraron vieron como todos los cuadros de las paredes estaban muy agitados y no dejaban de hablar entre sí. Y lo que más les sorprendió fue ver a Draco Malfoy en el despacho apoyado contra una pared con aspecto muy magullado.

- Profesor aquí están- dijo Mcgonagall dirigiéndose al cuadro de Dumbledore.

- Al fin, Harry es preciso que me digas que pasó cuando derrotaste a Vodemort.

- Fue muy extraño, profesor. él se reía y dijo que esto no acababa con el, que había alguna sorpresa más.

- Lo que me temía..

- ¿Profesor que está pasando? ¿Y por qué me mando traer también al señor Malfoy?

- Me temo Minerva, que debes dejarnos solos.

- Pero profesor…

- Minerva, por favor.

La profesora salió muy a su pesar del despacho dejando a los cuatro solos con el retrato del antiguo director.

- Bien, es preciso que actuemos enseguida. Lo que voy a explicaros quizá no lo creáis pero es muy real.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Sin interrupciones, señor Weashley. Me temo que Voldemort, recurrió a un poder más oscuro que el que nosotros pensábamos. Y os estaréis preguntando el porqué de la explosión de hace unos minutos. Bien, Voldemort ha abierto las puertas del infierno.

- ¡QUE! - gritaron todos al unísono.

- No es posible- dijo Ron.

- ¿El infierno existe?

- Claro que existe señorita Granger, el mal tiene su propia guarida, y Voldemor era muy insignificante debido a lo que nos enfrentamos ahora.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver esto conmigo?

- Me temo señor Malfoy que tengo algo más que comunicarle, antes de que Voldemort partiera hacia el castillo con Harry muerto, maldijo a sus padres con la maldición Imperius para que abrieran las puertas del infierno mediante un ritual. Siento comunicarle que ambos fallecieron en dicho rito.

Draco estaba más pálido de lo habitual miro fijamente al suelo apretando los puños hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos y su cara tenía una expresión de rabia contenida.

- ¡Sucio traidor!

- Señor Weashley se equivoca, los señores Malfoy estaban bajo un Imperius y he mandado llamar a Draco porque imagino que querrá vengarlos y además el también tendrá un papel que jugar en esta batalla, igual que vosotros tres. No sabemos todo lo que ha podido salir del infierno, miles de demonios están rondando por el mundo a placer en este mismo momento. Hay que detenerlos, será una misión peligrosa la mayor de todas seguramente y no hay garantía de que salga bien ni de que volváis con vida. Entiendo que os neguéis, estáis en vuestro derecho ya se que es mucho lo que os pido.

- Acepto- dijo Draco decidido.

- Cuente conmigo- apoyó Harry.

- Me apunto- asintió Ron.

Y aunque no había estado tan asustada en toda su vida y estaba segura de que se encaminada hacia una muerte segura, Hermione levantó la cabeza y dijo con voz firme:

- Lucharemos hasta el final.


End file.
